Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to binder assemblies for securing and storing information printed on business forms and the like and it particularly relates to post type looseleaf binders for business forms, particularly of the computer printout type.
Data binders or looseleaf binders have been known and used for many years. Specifically, data binders of the type sized to receive and store computer printout sheets containing printed information are very widely used and their use has generally been on the increase. Such looseleaf or data binders are generally of the post type. These known, prior art binders generally comprise top and bottom covers having posts for securing the top and bottom covers to each other with bound forms therebetween. The posts are of both the rigid and flexible types. Such prior art binders have been generally satisfactory in use, however, the known looseleaf type of post binders are of rather complex construction as they require various assembled elements, particularly for the post arrangements and the locking mechanisms. Such elements generally are of metal or plastic construction and must be assembled to the main body of the covers. The prior art looseleaf binders are shown, for example, in the Klein et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,853, Potts U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,667, Potts U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,449, Whittemore et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,450, Lindgren et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,689, Schade U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,224, Barnes, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,877, and Rose U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,321. There is believed to be a significant need for simply and economically constructed in binder assemblies which are both durable and highly useful.